


Take It Out on Me

by Boyswhofellout



Series: Ambrollins [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub!Seth, dom!Dean, this is literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyswhofellout/pseuds/Boyswhofellout
Summary: Seth teases Dean about losing the United States Championship title, so Dean takes his aggression out on him.





	Take It Out on Me

Everyone knew the 20 man fight for Dean’s title wasn’t fair, especially Dean. He did it, though, he fought hard to keep his United States Champion title, but it wasn’t enough. At the last possible moment, he lost it to the Irishman. He couldn’t believe it, he was so angry with himself. He burst through the gorilla and went straight to the locker room; he needed to punch something that wasn’t a person. He could hear Seth and Roman calling his name as he stormed off, but paid them no mind. When he made it back, he slammed the door and kicked his bag that sat at his feet. After a moment of seething anger, he began to calm himself and work on getting himself ready for the rematch he knew he would have. He began calming down and then sighed when he heard the door push open.

“Hey, Dean,” he heard Roman say softly, “Don’t worry about it. You’ll get the title back.”

“Yeah, you’ll get it back. Shouldn’t have lost it in the first place, but you’ll get it back,” Seth said.

Dean whirled around and glared at Seth, “Fuck off, Rollins.”

“Both of you, not right now,” Roman said, standing between the two men, “We have a match later tonight and we have to be on the same page or we’ll lose it.”

Dean sighed, “I know,”

Seth scoffed, “I can’t believe you lost the United States title to someone who isn’t even American,” he continued.

If looks could kill, Seth would drop dead with the way Dean was glaring at him, “If you don’t shut your mouth, Rollins, I’m gonna shut it for you,” Dean seethed.

Suddenly, the door peaked open and Jimmy Usos stepped inside the room, “Sorry to bother you guys but we need you, Uce,” he said and nodded to Roman.

Roman sighed, “Seth, just knock it off alright? We need to be as 100 percent as possible for the match tonight and we can’t be if you two beat the shit outta each other,” he said and then left the locker room after Jimmy.

The room was silent for a moment before Seth sighed, “What kinda dominate faction can we be if none of us hold titles?” he questioned.

“I warned you,” Dean growled before shoving Seth hard against the closest wall, “I don’t you to keep your mouth shut or I’d shut it for you,” he said and aggressively pressed his lips against Seth’s, “You’re such a pain in the ass, Rollins.”

Seth smiled into the kiss, “Take it out on me, Dean. All your anger, give it all to me,” he pleaded.

Dean only growled low in response, “You asked for it,” he said and shoved his own shirt up over his head. Seth followed suit and then popped the button on Dean’s jeans open, shoving the material down and falling to his knees in front of Dean. He looked up at Dean to find the man was looking down at him with hungry eyes. Seth just smirked and licked a teasing circle around the tip of Dean’s dick. Dean let out a moan as his semi-hard dick began to grow harder at the contact. Seth picked up the long member after licking his hand to get it slick, then started to work Dean into his mouth. “Shit,” Dean whispered when his dick hit the back of Seth’s throat. Seth bobbed his head on the length until his eyes started to water and his breath was running out.

“Where do you want me?” Seth asked once he released Dean’s cock from his mouth. 

“Right here,” Dean said and turned Seth around to face the wall his back had just been pressed against. Seth quickly rid himself of his bottoms and bent over, bracing himself against the wall. Dean grabbed his bag and pulled out the vaseline he kept there for various occasions. It wasn’t exactly ideal, but it would work better than nothing. He covered two fingers in the goo and slowly slid the first digit into Seth, making him wince at first but then a moan took over his mouth.

“More,” Seth pleaded. Dean obliged and inserted his second finger to continue opening Seth up, getting him ready to the pounding he was about to take. With a third finger inserted, Dean decided that Seth was ready and then slathered the vaseline onto his rock-hard dick. Without warning, he slammed into Seth and the two men let out a groan. Dean stilled for a moment and then began his brutal, angry pace. He reached forward and grabbed up a handful of Seth’s hair in one hand and placed his other hand on Seth’s hip for stability.

“Shit, you feel so fucking good,” Dean growled.

Seth moaned, “I know you can do better than that, Ambrose,” he groaned.

“Think you can handle it, Rollins?” he asked a smirk on his lips.

“Don’t insult me, just fuck me harder,” Seth spat.

A smirk widened on Dean’s face and obliged, putting his everything in pounding into Seth’s ass, “Whatever you say. I don’t wanna hear you bitching when you can’t sit for a week.”

“Fuck, Dean, oh god,” Seth moaned out loudly, not caring who heard him. The thought of getting caught and of the entire roster knowing just how good Dean is at making Seth scream brought him closer to his release. “Come on, you’re angry. You lost the championship to that Irish bastard. You lost the only title the shield had. You were one person away from retaining. Come on!” Seth demanded. His words fueled Dean’s anger and he tightened his grip on Seth’s hair. He brought the hand that rested on his hip up and harshly smacked Seth ass.

“Shut your fucking mouth, Rollins, or I’ll make you swallow my cock until you’re gagging and begging for air,” Dean growled through gritted teeth.

“Promise?” Seth shot back. Without warning, Dean pulled out of Seth and shoved him around, forcing him to his knees so he was level with Dean’s dick. Dean once again grabbed up Seth’s hair and shoved his cock inside the willing man’s mouth. He stilled Seth movements and started rocking his hips back and forth, fucking his mouth. Dean could feel Seth’s throat contract around his dick and he let out a moan, his orgasm just around the corner. Seth brought his hand up and took Dean’s balls into his hand and played with them and moaned as Dean picked up his speed again.

“Fuck, you take my dick so well, Seth. You love having my cock shoved down your throat, don’t you? God, you’re such a fucking whore,” Dean seethed, looking down to watch Seth swallow his dick. “Ready for my cum, you slut?” he asked. Seth looked up at him and did his best to nod, not that Dean was really looking for permission anyway. He released his hot cum into Seth’s mouth and shot it right down his throat. He stilled his lips and let Seth take over, the man sucking up the last of cum that Dean had to offer. He popped off Dean’s dick and made it obvious he had swallowed every last drop. Dean dropped his head back, his chest heaving heavily and his heartbeat greatly elevated. Seth caught his own breath and whipped away the tears that had leaked from his eyes.

“Shit,” Seth said softly as he stood and looked at Dean, “I need to make you angry more often,” he said with a smirk.

Dean laughed softly, “You’re such a brat. You were egging me on on purpose, weren’t you?” he asked as he found his boxers and jeans and began pulling them back on.

Seth leaned against the wall, still catching his breath, “Caught on, have you?” he said with a smile. He grabbed his still very hard cock in his hand and started to stroke it, “What, I don’t get taken care of now that I took care of you?” he asked as he watched Dean watch him stroke himself.

Dean smirked, “Nope, I’d rather watch you get yourself off right here,” he said and took a seat on the bench that sat in front of Seth. Seth just smiled and continued to stroke his length, locking eyes with Dean as he did so.

“Sure you don’t want a taste of my cum, Dean?” he asked as the tip of his cock glistened with pre-cum. Dean remained silent and licked his lips, his eyes not focused on Seth’s hand and dick. Seth’s breathing picked up and he leaned his head back against the wall, his shoulders pressed into the wall and his back rising off the cold brick wall. Seth’s eyes closed and his hand speed picked up. He gasped when he felt Dean slap away his hand and replace it with his own, his mouth engulfing Seth’s dick in one fluid motion. “I knew you couldn’t resist.” Dean worked him until he heard Seth’s breathing pick up ten-fold; his release was moments away. Without warning, Dean’s mouth disappeared and Seth whined at the loss of contact.

“Brat’s don’t get rewards,” Dean said and sat back to see Seth’s face fall, “Finish yourself,” he commanded. Seth was way past toying with Dean and himself and worked his dick quickly. Before he knew it, he was releasing his cum that Dean caught in his mouth. Dean sucked Seth back into his mouth to get the rest of Seth’s load and sucked even after he got it all.

“Too much, Dean, I’m so sensitive,” Seth whined and pushed at Dean’s head. After another moment, Dean popped off Seth’s dick with a loud pop and smirked. He stood and pressed his lips to Seth’s, “You’re such an ass,” Seth said with a smile.

“You’re right. Now get dressed, we have things to do,” Dean commanded. He walked away and located his own shirt and threw Seth his. As they dressed, they heard a knock on the door.  “It’s open,” Dean called and then saw Roman’s head appear in the cracked open door.

“You two done?” he asked a smirk on his lips. He entered the room all the way and leaned against the wall, “The whole damn backstage heard Seth, he must’ve really made you angry Dean,” Roman said.

“Sure did,” Seth said proudly, “It was so worth it.” He wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and pressed his lips against Dean’s, “Round two after the main event?” 

Dean kissed his back, “You sure you can handle that? I punished you pretty hard,” Dean said, happy with himself.

“You doubt me?” Seth asked, his eyebrow raised in question.

“Alright, but just remember when you hurt everywhere tomorrow that you asked for it,” Dean said and kissed Seth again.


End file.
